


Jealousy turns saints into the sea

by Gloredhel



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series, Romance, Teen Romance, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloredhel/pseuds/Gloredhel
Summary: Who's happy to be jealous? Not Simon Saunders. And when Jeremy is reunited with his too-perfect-to-be-true best friend and even tells him a (little) lie, it's hard for him not to believe his worst nightmares.





	Jealousy turns saints into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Like my previous Siremy one shots, this one too is set at some point post episode 10, circa the following year. Simon is out and doesn't hide his relationship with Jeremy, so everyone knows (and is fine with it). Lilette is back at Stanton after a brief period in Philadelphia.  
> Thanks to my friend and beta reader [Cris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebowties/pseuds/purplebowties) ❤️

_Simon was standing still on the doorway of the green room, petrified, staring at the scene in front of him: Jeremy and Dan kissing – was that tongue? Probably – and smiling at each other, entangled on the couch, Jeremy grabbing on to Dan's football jersey as if he wanted to rip it up. They were literally glued to each other and unaware of Simon's presence._  
  
_Jeremy was on top and Dan’s hands were fondling his butt; the boy seemed to like it a lot, hearing his groanings – Simon was sure he had never heard him making such noises with him – and seeing the way he was rubbing against Dan's body._  
  
_Were they really about to have sex right there? In front of him? Simon thought in horror, he wanted to scream or move but he couldn't. That tall football player had stolen Jeremy from him and he wasn't able to do anything, not even yell._  
  
_Simon watched Jeremy kissing – or better biting like a vampire – Dan's neck and the other boy gasping with his eyes closed, grabbing Jeremy's hair. They kept going for a while, until Jeremy straddled Dan and pulled himself up to take off his t-shirt. It was when he threw it on the ground that he noticed Simon._  
  
_“Jer, wh-what...? Why? You, you...” Simon eventually choked, dizzy._  
  
_“Oh, I'm sorry, Simon...” he said with a mockingly sad expression, still sat astride Dan and with no intention to move. He giggled as he felt Dan trying to unbutton his pants: he made him stop and Dan sat up, so now they were both staring at him with a smirk, their lips swollen for the make out._  
  
_“He's just...so hot, you know? I couldn't resist.” He shrugged and bit his lower lip. Dan leaned in and literally licked Jeremy's lips. Simon was about to puke._  
  
_“Can you leave us alone, now, Si?” Jeremy murmured while taking off Dan's jersey and then gawked at his chest in ecstasy, moving his fingertips all over it._  
  
_“Yeah, just leave, Saunders. We're busy here,” Dan's deep voice taunted, before his hands grabbed Jeremy's back and the boy rolled the hips on his lap._  
  
_Simon blinked and tried to draw back, but his feet didn't respond._  
  
_“Simon? Are you still there? Did you hear me?” Jeremy asked without even looking at him, too focused on the boy between his arms._  
  
_Of course he did, but it seemed he had lost his voice._  
  
_“Simon?”_  
  
“Simon!”  
  
Simon abruptly opened his eyes as his mother was shaking him. He blinked a few times before he realized he was in his bed, in a sweat. His mouth was dry and he felt like he hadn't slept at all, despite going to bed at ten o'clock the night before.  
  
“Honey, you'll be late, it's a quarter past seven. 'Cmon, get up,” she smiled.  
  
Simon rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Okay, I'm hurrying, mum,” he croaked.  
  
“Breakfast is downstairs. Is everything okay? Did you sleep well? Because it doesn't seem so,” she asked, gently stroking his hair.  
  
“I'm fine,” he grunted, sitting up. His mother sighed and left, hearing Emma was calling her from the other room.  
  
Alone again, Simon snorted, covering his eyes with one hand. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare, although so vivid to feel real – Jeremy's groans were still ringing in his ears, not to mention the aroused look on his face at the sight of Dan's chest that made Simon want to scratch his eyes out.  
  
He couldn't stand that Dan. He was one of Jeremy's closest friends that had just transferred from another school and joined the football team: tall, athletic, blue eyes, light brown curly hair, he looked like Daniel Sharman and it seemed he had nothing better to do than spending all his time with Jeremy, so Simon would find him everywhere, even outside the auditorium after rehearsal.  
  
Everyone loved him! He was funny and smart and handsome! He liked theatre and musicals too, but he claimed to be completely tone-deaf and awkward to watch on stage (Jeremy denied it, of course) so he had never had the courage to join the drama group. What a shame.  
  
The thing that bothered Simon the most was that when he was around – basically all the time – Jeremy only had eyes for him and he didn't even hide it! It was like he, Simon, was transparent. Even the rare times he wasn't there with them it seemed like he was, since Jeremy would bring him up every once in a while, telling tales about their childhood. Dan did this and I did that, Dan and I used to do this and that...it was so annoying.  
  
And what about the fact that they were so touchy-feely? Hugs, poking, messing out with each other's hair...they did that all the time!  
  
Simon cringed at the prospect of spending another school day with him always in the way, but there was no way to avoid it, unfortunately, and the weekend was still three days away. Not even thinking about his own birthday the following week, the first time he would have spent it also with his boyfriend, made him feel better. He sighed resignedly.  
  
His mouth was still dry, so he took the glass of water from his night table, drinking it all at once. Putting the glass down, he heard his phone buzzing.  
  
_**Lil** (7:20): Saunders???? _

_**Lil** (7:20): Did you forget to pick me up this morning?_  
  
Lilette! Lately she went to school with Robbie, but today he was going to miss first period because of a doctor appointment, so Simon had offered to pick her up instead. He typed a quick I'm on my way reply and then rushed out of bed; no time for shower, just to wash his face, fix his hair a little and spray some deodorant. Back in his room, he grabbed the first clothes he found in the wardrobe. He would have eaten breakfast on the go – cookies or toasts or whatever his mother had prepared downstairs.  
He had just picked his backpack from the floor (ready from the night before) that the phone he had in his hand buzzed again.  
  
_**Jer** (7:25): good morning, sunshine! _

_**Jer** (7:25): I'm waiting for you at the picnic tables at the entrance_

_**Jer** (7:25): hurry uppppp, can't start the day without seeing u_

_**Jer** (7:26): love u_  
  
Simon couldn't help but smile, he loved those morning messages from Jeremy as much as the goodnight ones he always sent him before sleeping; little things that always made his day special.  
  
_k. I love u too_      
  
At least Dan hadn’t taken this away from him, yet. Simon hoped it would never happen.

 

* * *

 

“We arrived in time, but, please, next time set more than just one alarm,” Lilette scolded him, laughing as she got out of Simon's car.  
  
“I did it, just..you know, when I'm into deep sleep I can't hear anything,” he replied, locking the car. Then they both headed for the school entrance.  
  
“Overslept, uh?” Lilette took him arm in arm. “What did you do, last night? Bad things with someone whose name starts with a J?” she winked with a smirk and squeezed his arm.  
  
Simon sighed. “I wish.”  
  
“Saunders!” she yelled, furrowing her eyebrows as she pretended to be shocked.  
  
“What? You started it!” he laughed and she did the same. “Anyway, lately it's impossible to spend time alone with Jeremy,” he grunted.  
  
“What are you talking about, you're always together! And Jeremy looks at you with such heart-eyes that not even Robbie can compare and you know how he's like...”  
  
“Oh really? Are you sure? Because maybe he does that with Mr. Perfect and not me.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“You know it.”  
  
Lilette stopped and let go of his arm. “Oh my gosh, Dan? Again with this? Are you serious?” she shook her head.  
  
He turned and said, “I have eyes too.”  
  
“You must be mad, Jeremy loves you and only you. Dan is just a friend.”  
  
“The perfect friend. The amazing one. The one who's great at everything and looks like an actor, who --”  
  
“Okay, stop it. You have no reason to be jealous...you trust Jeremy, right?” she put her hands on his shoulders, facing him.  
  
“Yes, but I don't trust Dan,” he murmured.  
  
“Jeremy can defend himself and anyways I'll say it again: he LOVES YOU. Don't stress about it, okay?”  
  
Simon smiled and nodded. “I'll try...”  
  
In that moment Harmony and Jolene came running to tell Lilette some kind of huge secret or gossip that couldn't wait for lunch break, like a women thing that Simon couldn't listen, so they took her away leaving Simon alone. There wasn't much time left before the bell, but he still could say hi to his boyfriend.  
  
He headed towards the picnic tables and scanned the crowd to find him. There he is, sat on the table as usual, Simon thought. Too bad that he wasn't alone.  
  
DAN.  
  
They weren't just talking, no. Jeremy was laughing like he had never heard anything as funny as that but it wasn't all! He was poking at Dan ,eventually, stroking his hair, locked him in a hug that was supposed to be brotherly, but to Simon it looked far from it. Dan's arms were like octopus tentacles. Jeremy was trying to free himself – always laughing – but still Simon couldn't help but feeling a violent pang of jealousy, like never before.  
  
He narrowed his eyes staring at them in the distance, clenching his fists. Let's go say hi, he thought, marching right up to them. In few seconds he joined them.  
  
“Hey, Si! I was worried, you're never late,” Jeremy, now free from the hug, said with a smile trying to fix his hair.    
  
“Hi Simon,” Dan said, but Simon ignored him.  
  
“Yeah, I just overslept a little,” he chuckled.  
  
“You failed at skipping math, I'm sorry,” Jeremy joked and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but Simon grabbed his lips and not for a quick kiss...he immediately stuck his tongue inside Jeremy's mouth, but the boy tensed up and backed away, uncomfortable.  
  
“What are you doing, Si...” he jabbered all red, bowing his head.    
  
“Why? Can't I kiss _my boyfriend_ anymore?” Simon uttered, taking Jeremy's hands and holding it tight, staring at him, hoping someone else had gotten the message.    
  
Jeremy chuckled embarrassed, “Sure, just...you know, we're at school, and...” he fumbled, letting Simon's hands go.  
  
“I was about to say to get a room!” Dan laughed.  
  
“No one asked your opinion,” Simon retorted, staring down at him.  
  
Dan raised his eyebrows, astonished. “Someone is a little twitchy, this morning...” he commented.  
  
“What did you say?” Simon stepped forward, snapping at him. How dare he? Hadn’t Jeremy gotten in between them, Simon would have probably punched Dan – despite the other boy was nearly twice his size.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey...let's calm down, okay?”  
  
Dan shrugged. “I'm very calm, not sure about him...”  
  
“Dan, please! Can you not?” He turned toward Simon, “Simon, look at me,” Simon was still glaring at Dan, clenching his fists, but he reluctantly obeyed. “Nothing happened, there's no need to get upset.”  
  
“I didn't start it,” he pointed out.  
  
“But you can finish it, okay? Just let it go. Besides, the bell is ringing, so we have to get in,” and he took him arm in arm, mostly to prevent him doing something stupid like engage in a brawl. With no chance to win, by the way.  
  
“Well, it's been a pleasure, Simon,” Dan said, before joining a group of teammates passing by and leaving the two boyfriends alone.  
  
Simon watched him go, still quivering with a mixture of jealousy and rage; at least that ass had shoved off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeremy staring at him.  
  
“Okay, who are you and what have you done of my Simon?” Jeremy asked as they walked towards the school entrance, giving him an inquiring look.  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
  
“Oh, really? Because the Simon I know would have never stuck his tongue down my throat in public or tried to start a fight. Especially with someone like Dan.”  
  
Simon sneered. “God forbid his pretty face gets ruined! Would you like him less?”  
  
Jeremy blinked, puzzled. “What's wrong with you today? Actually, you've been acting weirdly for quite some time.”  
  
“You really don't know why, do you?” he scoffed.  
  
“Should I? So it's my fault?”  
  
“Forget it, I'm fine.” Simon cut it short. Jeremy couldn't see it even though it was obvious, so what was the point of talking about it? And besides it was just eight o'clock in the morning and he had already had enough of Dan, so seeing that Jeremy was about to insist, he changed the subject.  
  
“Lunch together?” he asked as if nothing happened, hoping that maybe that day they could be alone or at least with the troupe only, no intruders. Jeremy's arm was still holding on to his and Simon felt it tensing up.  
  
“Uhm...no, I can't, because...because I've something to do with...uhm...with Francis, so we're going to do it during lunch break. Having lunch at the same time,” he fumbled, avoiding eye contact.    
  
“Something like?”  
  
“Uhm, you know...the history assignment, that is. We're paired together to do it, so...” They were in front of his locker in the hallway now; he messed about with the lock and when he finally opened it, he stuck his head into it as if he was looking for something extremely important.  
  
“And it can't wait? I mean you have to do it at lunch break?” Simon snorted. Jeremy wasn't the kind of guy who did homework after hours, but apparently he had decided to begin on that day.  
  
“You know how's Francis...earlier the better,” he chuckled as he closed the door of the locker.  
  
“I didn't know, actually...” Simon murmured, disappointed.  
  
“We can see each other later tonight, what do you think? Go to the movies, maybe?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
“Great! Now let's go, we're getting late for English,” and he headed for the classroom, without waiting for him.  
  
Simon didn't need anything from his locker, so he followed him, clumping. That day had started out badly and continued even worse.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, Simon, you slayed that biology test!”  
  
Simon and Lilette were just walking out of the classroom after their last period before lunch break, heading to their lockers to put down the books.  
  
“It wasn't such a big deal...”  
  
Lilette widened her eyes. “What? Some questions were impossible and you took an A! Kranepool was almost moved.”    
  
“What should we call you, now? Mr. Science Guy?” Jolene cut in, catching up with them.  
  
“What can I say, being awesome comes natural to me,” he shrugged and then burst out laughing as Lilette punched him on his arm.  
  
“Being a nerd, you mean,” Jolene pointed out, before stopping by at her locker.  
  
Simon’s and Lilette’s ones weren't far from hers and, after leaving their stuff, they made their way towards the cafeteria, chatting, joking and making fun of Simon's being a biology nerd.  
  
The cafeteria was packed, but Jolene spotted Anabelle, Michael and Sasha across the room and waved at them.  
  
There was still a little room at their table, so, while Lilette was kidnapped by Robbie who was already there, waiting for her to spend some time alone, the other two decided to join the troupe members and it was as they walked towards them that Simon saw him.  
  
Francis. Sat next table with Clark and other classmates. With Jeremy nowhere in sight. Maybe they had finished early and he was just late?  
  
He came up to his table. “Francis? What are you doing here?”  
  
The guy looked up at him without putting down his sandwich. “Uhm...having lunch? What do you think?” The others chuckled.  
  
“Why Jeremy's not here?”  
  
“I don't know, dude. The last time I saw him was when the bell rang and he rushed off.”  
  
“But what about your history assignment? He told me you two would work on it during lunch break.”  
  
“What? Homework, now? Not in a million years, you got it wrong,” he laughed and then took another bite at his sandwich.  
  
Simon blinked several times, puzzled. He hadn’t gotten it wrong, that's exactly what Jeremy had told him few hours before, but it was clearly a lie. Why did Jeremy do that? It had never happened before.  
  
“Hey, uhm...did he say where he was going?”  
  
Francis thought about it for a second. “He grumbled something about the green room and running lines alone, in peace...that's all I know,” he shrugged and went back to his lunch, chatting with his friends.  
  
Simon bit his thumb nervously, pensive. Maybe for Francis there was nothing unusual in it, but Simon knew Jeremy better and he never ran lines by himself, he always needed someone and this someone was usually him, Simon.  
  
A bad thought flashed through his mind and in a split second he turned on his heels and walked off.  
  
“Hey, Simon! Where are you going?” Jolene hollered.  
  
But Simon didn't even hear her.

 

* * *

 

Of all things Jeremy had said, at least one was true: him being in the green room.  
  
Simon had literally run to get there, trying not to think of the nightmare he had had that morning, unsuccessfully. Now he was right outside the half-closed door, eavesdropping with his heart beating furiously in his chest.  
  
Jeremy wasn't alone and for a moment Simon thought that maybe he was really running lines with someone else, maybe this time he had preferred his real scene partner rather than him. Still, there was no reason to lie about it, it wasn't such a big deal. Doubt peeked out again inside his mind, but he refused to indulge it.  
  
Carefully he opened the door a little more, slowly, so he could hear better who Jeremy was talking to.  
  
He'd recognize that voice in a thousand.  
  
Dan.  
  
Simon glued himself to that tiny opening – doing his best to not get caught - to check any weird activity between the two guys. Luckily they were just talking, but that didn't mean Simon felt calmer, especially hearing the content of their conversation.  
  
“So all I have to do is go to him and tell him, that's it. Simple as that.”  
  
“Yeah, there's no need to beat around the bush. If you put on a sad face, that's even better.”  
  
The mocking sad face. Like in the nightmare, Simon thought, putting his hand over his mouth.  
  
“He's going to kill me, Dan! Like I can hear his heart breaking already...”  
  
“Nah, he's going to be sad at first, but then...he'll be just fine. Happy even.”  
  
Fine? HAPPY? To be dumped for a damn football player???  
  
“Well, you’ve got a point...”  
  
“Trust me, I know.”  
  
“You're the best, really! You know, I'm so happy you're at Stanton now, I missed you.”  
  
“I missed you too.”  
  
A pause. Were they kissing? Simon was dying to know, but at the same time he wanted to hear more. What  a masochist.  
  
“I wish Simon liked you...I don't know why he hates you, like I can't even say your name in his presence and it's not getting better after this...”  
  
“Well you don't have to tell him it's -”  
  
“I already know it's you, bastard!” Simon raged, storming in. He couldn't take it anymore. He was furious, hurt and shocked: how could Jeremy leave him for that guy? Everything was clear now: the looks, the laughs, Dan's being always between them...now Jeremy was just waiting to find the right moment to say _bye bye Simon!_  
  
“Simon! What...what are you doing here?” Jeremy jumped up, goggle-eyed.  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry, I ruined your secret _rendezvous_!”  
  
“Rendez-what?” Jeremy seemed sincerely puzzled, but Simon didn't buy it.  
  
“Saunders -” Dan tried to cut in.  
  
“YOU SHUT UP! It's all your fault! Jer, I...how could you...” he choked, tears were forming in his eyes but he didn't want to cry in front of them.  
  
Jeremy took a few steps towards Simon. “Okay, you caught us, but why are you reacting like this? The surprise is spoiled now, but it was supposed to be a good thing and -”  
  
“A good thing? You and him? Behind my back? You're unbelievable...” Simon shook his head.  
  
Jeremy furrowed his brows, glancing at Dan – who rolled his eyes - and then back at Simon. “It came from him, but it's not like we wanted to kill you or something! Don't you think you may be overreacting?” he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Jeremy's reaction was making Simon even angrier. “Overreacting! You lied to me to be alone with this ass!” he yelled.  
  
“Because we -”  
  
At being called ass Dan had stood up from the couch, clearly having enough of that whole Simon-doing-a-scene thing already. “Okay, guys, I think you should talk about this alone. See you, Jer,” he interrupted the two boys arguing. As he passed Simon he said, “I'm not your enemy, Simon.”  
  
Simon turned away and didn't reply. Of course he was and from the very beginning too!  
  
The door closed and he sighed, looking at the floor. “'C’mon, you can tell me now. I...I...I'm ready,” his voice trembled a little.  
  
Jeremy scratched his head, “Okay, now you're scaring me, you're acting like a drama queen and for what? For -”  
  
“You're leaving me for Dan, how else do you expect me to react?” he spread his arms.  
  
Jeremy blinked several times before replying. He couldn't believe his ears. “I'm sorry, what? Leaving you...for Dan?”  
  
“Don't act so innocent, I heard you! _All you have to do is tell him, he's going to be sad at first but he'll get over it and I can feel his heart breaking already, blah, blah, blah_ ,” he parroted.  
  
“We were talking about your surprise birthday party, Simon!”  
  
Simon frowned. “Uh?”  
  
“I was supposed to tell you that I couldn't spend your birthday with you – here's your being sad and heartbroken – but then someone from the troupe would have brought you to my house with an excuse and surprise!” he shook his hands and then put them on his hips.  
  
“Really?” Simon wondered, still a little bit suspicious. If it was a lie, it would have been a creative one, although there was no use in lying now.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Then...then why you lied to me about the lunch break?” he argued.  
  
Jeremy's cheeks became pinkier. “Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that, just...we were talking about it this morning, but you could arrive any minute so we decided to follow up at lunch, obviously I couldn't tell you or you would have joined us and besides you hate Dan, so...”  
  
“I have my reasons.”  
  
“'C'mon, let's hear it!”  
  
Simon hesitated for a second, but he couldn't hold back anymore. “He's tall and good-looking and smart and perfect and...and I saw the way you look at each other, the way he looks at you! Everytime it's like...I feel bad, you know?” his lower lip quivered a little, “When he's around it's like I don't exist anymore, so I thought that it was just a matter of time before you realized he's better than me and...” he stopped, wrapping arms around himself and looking down.  
  
“And leave you for him.” Jeremy drew nearer and lift Simon's chin, locking eyes with him  and putting then his hands on Simon's upper arms. “Who said he's better than you? Who do I fight?” he gently caressed Simon's cheek, “He's not and anyway I don't care because I already have the best of the best. You. Don't ever think you're not good enough, because you are. Especially for me.”  
  
“But it didn't seem so, since he arrived at Stanton...” Simon's face darkened.  
  
“I'm sorry I gave you that impression, I...” he sighed. “I admit I let myself get carried away by him. We grew up together, we have our jokes, our habits, but he's just a friend, I've never ever seen him being more than that. Think about us like...like you and Lilette. I'm not jealous of her, just like you don't have to be jealous of Dan. It's the same thing!”  
  
“It's not, she's a girl!”  
  
“Well, Dan is straight!”  
  
Simon widened his eyes. “Is he? But his hands are always all over you! Like this morning...” he noted, bitterly.  
  
“Were you spying on us?”  
  
“Not exactly, I had just arrived and I was looking for you. And I saw you, all hugged and laughing and him messing with your hair.”  
  
“Well, if you must know, he was making fun of me having heart eyes every time I talk about you. What do you say, it's true?” Jeremy got closer and stared at him, eyes twinkling.  
  
Simon gulped. “Anyway a straight guy doesn't look like he wants to kiss you any moment, like he does! I saw him!” Simon reiterated, but it was difficult to stick to his guns while Jeremy was looking at him like that.  
  
“Kiss me? Hell to the no! Trust me, he'd never do that and neither would I,” Jeremy laughed, pulling away a little from Simon. “I told you, we're like brothers, nothing more. We’ve been doing that since we were kids. He's hella straight, trust me.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“Because he told me, maybe?”  
  
“Well, I used to say the same thing and then...”  
  
Jeremy laughed again. “I know him, he's not into boys at all! And, Si, my gaydar works better than yours, it's a fact.”  
  
“If you say so...” Simon mumbled, chuckling, as Jeremy held him in a tight hug.    
  
“How do you think I'd have found you, then?” and gave him a quick kiss on the neck, before facing him again.  
  
“Well, you have a point, but -” he couldn't finish because Jeremy hushed him with a kiss on the lips. Simon almost melted; he could literally spend his whole life kissing him.  
  
After a while Jeremy pulled away, still holding Simon in his arms. “So, do you believe me now? That there's nothing between me and him and that I wouldn't leave you for the world?”  
  
“Yes, I do believe you.” And he really did, but some things had yet to be clarified. “Just...okay, he's like your brother at all, but could you please, uhm, cool down the touching a little, at least?”  
  
Jeremy smiled and nodded. “All right. I promise.”  
  
“And don't lie to me ever again.”  
  
“I won't. But you have to promise me something as well.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That you'll try to be at least more friendly with Dan, now that you know you have no reason to be jealous. I didn't say becoming his bff!” Jeremy uttered, looking at Simon rolling his eyes. “Just, say, less obnoxious? Like no more glances or snapping at him for literally everything.”  
  
Simon snorted. “Okay, I promise.” And then he smiled.  
  
“Thank you. Si, I'm really sorry you felt bad or neglected because of this. It won't happen again.”  
  
Simon was staring at him and knew he was sincere. He was his boyfriend, the one who would fight the world for him! He'd never cheat on him and deep down he had always known that, just his stupid insecurity had misled him.  
  
He smiled and then leaned in for another soft kiss, but the moment was interrupted by Simon's stomach rumbling. Loud.  
  
“Wow, didn't you eat?” Jeremy patted on Simon's belly, chortling.  
  
He scratched his head, with a half smile. “Actually, I didn't...I was about to, but when I saw you weren't with Francis, I rushed here, and...”  
  
Jeremy took him by his hand, very serious. “You can't skip lunch! And even though I already ate mine while I was talking with Dan, I'll keep you company. There's still time,” he said, looking at his watch, “for a delicious slice of strawberry cheesecake the cafeteria always have on Wednesday. Let's go.”  
  
As he was literally dragged away by Jeremy, Simon remembered the birthday party thing.  
  
“Hey, uhm..since I spoiled the surprise, do you have a plan b or something? Asking for a friend.”  
  
Jeremy narrowed his eyes and looked at him. “Who knows...I might...or not...”  
  
“Can't I even get a clue? It's my birthday after all!”  
  
“That'll teach you not to eavesdrop!” and he sticked out his tongue. “But don't worry, I'll let you know in time.”  
  
“You're so kind, thank you!” And they both cackled.  
  
Always hand in hand they reached the cafeteria and sat down; it wasn't crowded anymore and even their troupe friends had left.  
  
Jeremy took that slice of cake he had mentioned before and bought one for Simon too (“I have my own lunch already, you shouldn't -” “Shut up, cake is always a good idea”). They spent the rest of the lunch break like that, eating, chatting, laughing and, every once in a while, holding hands.  
  
Just like any other couple; and for Simon that was still the best thing.


End file.
